goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Le Halloween
Episode Summary It's Halloween for the Duncans and Amy dresses up like a kangaroo for Halloween, complete with a baby pouch for Toby and Charlie, while Bob goes in his exterminator uniform, going by the name Captain Extermo. Amy thinks Bob's costume is not spirited enough until she realizes she needs his help when a bat gets stuck in their home, so she needs help from Bob. Meanwhile, Teddy and Spencer try and celebrate their one-year anniversary. Teddy sets up a mini version of Paris in PJ's apartment and gets PJ to cook for her. She tells Spencer that she set the apartment up like Paris because they first met in French class and they both wanted to one day go to Paris. Spencer, however, doesn't remember when they met and Teddy gets angry and thinks that she is the only one into their relationship. Spencer asks her how many months it was when they were broken up, and she says nine months, but he says the exact time. He tells her that she is the best thing that happens to him and they almost kiss. They get interuppted by clowns and have a fight with clowns in PJ's apartment. Also, Gabe gets tricked by Mrs. Dabney into attending a ceremony in honor of her charitable work. Mrs. Dabeny and Gabe then decide to split her money and they trick the people at the ceremony work. At the end, Gabe feels guilty and has a dream about him and Mrs. Dabney dancing in handcuffs, and he tells Mrs. Dabney to give the money back to te ceremony. End Credits Boom Boom and Tinkles talk about what it's like to be a clown. Boom Boom says that people should respect clowns for who they are, but he then immediatly gets pie in his face and water sprayed on his hair. Through the whole speech, Tinkles says that being a clown is a stupid job and that kids should stay in school. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie ----Trivia .Charlie wanted to be a Princess for Halloween .Amy made Toby,Charlie and her matching Halloween costume .Mrs. Dabney may have been involved in multiple schemes because when Gabe call and says they need to get back the money they stole she apparently replies with "Who is this?" Charlie's Lines I want to be a princess mummy this candy is yucky Memorable Quotes Background Information *It is revealed that Teddy and Spencer met in french class. *This episode was watched by 4.2 million viewers. *It is also revealed that Spencer and Teddy have been dating for one year since the breakup. *Spencer says that during the time that they were broken up, it was exactly eight months, nineteen days, and four hours. *Amy said that Halloween is on a Wednesday which was correct because Halloween 2012 is on a Wednesday Production Information * Errors *When it shows Amy eating a fruit, she is eating an orange fruit. But when the camera changes angles, Amy is eating a red fruit *In the scene change to Teddy staring out the window the normal music is played Continuity *There are many continuities from Scary Had a Little Lamb **This is the second Halloween episode **There is a creepy organ playing during the scene sequence **Terrible candy is handed out **Mrs. Dabney tricks Gabe and it's her treat Allusions * Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan Guest Stars *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Patricia Belcher as Estelle Dabney *Micah Williams as Emmett Heglin References Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes